


Fine day,Sunday

by HeathLedger28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dean/Sam - Freeform, Impala, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathLedger28/pseuds/HeathLedger28





	Fine day,Sunday

Sam and Dean in Impala.It’s Sunday.

 

Dean is driving,but he feels quit horny. He can’t keep imaging Sam’s pretty little mouth wrapped around his cook,sucking him,taking him deep,making sweet,little sounds.He feels himself getting hard.Suddenly,he feels Sam shifting in his seat with open mouth,red,and whimpering.Dean suddenly gets that he was saying those things loud.Sam says him to pull car over.Dean does . As soon as he stopped the car,Sam pulled him into a bruising kiss,moaning like a little bitch.(sorry) After few moments,Sam moves away from him.Dean swears that he never saw anything as beautiful as Sam was in that moment.His hair was a mess,his lips were red and shining.He pulled him into new kiss,now with passion,sucking his tongue,playing with his hair. He took Sammy’s bottom lip between his teeth and dragged it.Sammy whimpered.Dean smirked.  
Sammy bites his lip and moves his hand down Dean’s torso and opens his zipper. He takes Dean throbbing memeber in his hand and starts moving up and down,slowly,teasingly.Then,he slowly moves down and takes Dean’s dick in his mouth.

"Sammy,Jesus,keep moving,don’t stop,oh…mm."

Sammy smirked and continue to deep throat Dean.

It’s just like I imagined,Dean though.Hell,it’s even better.

He felt his orgasm building up.He putted his hand i Sammy’s hair and pushed his face down,even more on his cock.Sam moaned and that was it.Dean had the most amazing orgasam in his life.Sam kissed his cock and moved into his seat.When Dean looked at him,Sam smirked and asked him how was it.Dean grabbed him and kissed him.


End file.
